Isolation valves are often actuated remotely to cause the isolation valve to move from the closed to open position. A common manner in which to actuate the isolation valve is through the use of pyrotechnics. However, use of pyrotechnics precludes the use of the isolation valve in many applications.
There is a need in the art for a remotely actuated isolation valve not utilizing pyrotechnics.
It is an object of the invention to provide an isolation valve having a frangible initiator to open the isolation valve.
It is another object of the invention to provide An isolation valve useable in a large number of environments.
These and other objects of the invention would become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading the disclosure of the invention.